Harriet Jackson
Harriet Jackson (born 28 November 1992) was a housemate from ''Big Brother 16''. She entered the House on Day 1, and was fourth to be evicted on Day 18. Profile Past Which former Big Brother Housemate would you say you were most like and why? Callum Best was nice and Katie Price, I like her. Helen Wood? No. And if I didn't get on with her then I don't think I would have got on with anyone because it was like follow the leader last year. What has been your greatest achievement? This! I failed my driving test twice, so that's not much of an achievement! What story from your past will you use to break the ice? Hello I'm Harriet and I work in a cafe! Big Brother could make you famous. Would you welcome that and what has been your closest celebrity encounter in the past? I used to work at Somerset House so I met loads of people there but you're not allowed to say anything because you have to act professional! Present Why do you want to enter the Big Brother House? I did it for a joke and the joke has gone a bit too far! If I win it would be nice but I am happy just to get this far. What do you bring to the House? Hopefully I'll bring some fun. I don't want everyone being miserable, I'd rather go home! Which traits do you find most annoying in a housemate? Smacking your lips when you're eating, but apart from that nothing because I will probably be the annoying one! I hate sneaky people and liars. My mum says you never get to the bottom of a liar! What do you love most in the world and what will you miss in the House? My Mum, Dad and family. I am such a home girl that even when I go on holiday I'm saying, “Mum, I want to come home!” She is the only person who can calm me down when I am upset so I will just have to think about her and that will make me more upset! Future Are you looking for love in the Big Brother House? No I bloody well ain't! I hate that, it's so cringey. Even if I was single I wouldn't be up for that. My dad is watching for God's sake! What will you do to win? If I get booted out of here the first or second week then I made it this far and I am quite happy. I'll just go back to work like I did before. I'm not losing anything because I've got nothing to lose! What will you do with the money if you win? Probably put it on a house or something like that; otherwise I won't be able to afford one! Where do you see yourself in five years' time? If anything was to come from this I would love it. I would like to work in the TV industry if I can but if not then my boyfriend will look after me and we will have loads of kids. Big Brother 16 Despite surviving nominations on Day 13, a twist meant that the housemates originally safe would face the public vote instead, meaning Harriet faced the second eviction. She became the fourth housemate to be evicted on Day 18, and left via Big Brother's Timebomb machine. Gallery Harriet Jackson.jpg|Harriet's alternative publicity photo Harriet enters.jpg|Harriet enters the House Harriet confronts Adjoa.jpg|Harriet confronts Adjoa Harriet Diary Room.jpg|Harriet cries in the Diary Room Harriet Timebomb machine.jpg|Harriet is evicted via the Timebomb machine Harriet exits.jpg|Harriet leaves the House Category:Housemate Category:Female Housemate